warrior_cats_roleplaying_forumfandomcom-20200213-history
The History of the Clans
Long ago there was a Tribe like Clan that lived deep in the mountains along the modern Clan's territory. They became known as the Tribe of High Peaks. They lived happily for as long as any cat could remember, then one day things turned wrong. Wolves, mountain lions, and foxes began to push the Tribe out. The Tribe suffered heavy losses. Finally, they where forced to retreat. They left the mountains and started to make a home in the forest. They became rogues and loners living alone or in small groups. It was a lawless bloody time. Then one night they met for a final battle. After many long hours they all fell asleep from exhaustion and when they woke they where surrounded by the spirits of their dead. The dead wore stars on their pelts, the old looked young, the crippled looking fit and sleek. The cat that had been the former leader of the Tribe spoke in a booming voice. "Unite or die!" "How? When we fight for our kits?" Asked one cat with a swollen belly. "Think of your kittens' future! If you continue on like this they will die before they are twelve moons!" The former leader answered gravely. One broad shouldered cat nodded, seeing his chance to become a leader himself. "We have to unite, and we shall under me, Wolf! I am the strongest in the cats around us. I will lead us greatly!" "Yeah into darkness! We shouldn't be lead by a cat who's broad and bigger than a cat who has wits and brain! I am Timber, and it is I who shall lead us!" A she-cat snarled. "You are weak. And Wolf you are mouse-brained. It is I who shall lead us." A cat by the name of Wave meowed calmly. A sleek she shook her head. "No! You too would lead us into destruction. I, Marsh, shall lead!" "All of you are mouse-brained for it is I who can be the only true leader!" Earth, the remaining lead cat, snarled. The five cats started to snap and snarl at each other. The gray starry warrior shook his head. "Enough! You shall divide yourself into five groups. Each will have different ways of hunting and fighting, since you all would kill each other if you were to unite together," he meowed . "You five cats shall come to visit us to gain eight extra lives so you can lead your Clan for seasons!" The five cats' eyes shone and they nodded their understanding. The cats divided into five groups like the cat had said. The cats who like to hunt in dark, thick woodlands went to Wolf. The cats that like to hunt in the top of the trees headed towards Timber. Earth took cats who liked to live in tunnels underground and hunt over rocks and stones. The cats who liked to swim and live in dark caves went to Wave. While the cats who like to hunt in the dry marshes went to Marsh. They settled and began a new life. The leaders received eight extra lives like their ancestors had promised, becoming Wolfstar of WolfClan, Timberstar of TimberClan, Wavestar of WaveClan, Marshstar of MarshClan, and Earthstar of EarthClan. The cats fought occasionally, but that was to be expected since cats where born with claws and teeth for a reason. But for now, the blood that had been shed since the Tribe had stopped flowing and the cats lived in peace. This is the history of our beloved Clans! Category:WolfClan Category:WaveClan Category:EarthClan Category:MarshClan Category:TimberClan